If It Had Been Different
by dysenchanted
Summary: What if Tim Speedle had not died from his gunshot, what if Ryan Wolfe had still joined the team? What if they both acted on their feelings towards Calleigh? Who would she pick?
1. The Idea

What if Tim Speedle had not died from his bullet wound? What if Ryan Wolfe still joined

the team? How would this affect the CSIs? What about Tim and Calleigh's relationship, or lack thereof? What will Tim do when Ryan starts to flirt with Calleigh?

Goes episode by episode—after Lost Son.


	2. Lost Son

**Lost Son**

"I bet that Rolls belongs to the Owner. Cars are such a bad investment." Speed commented as he rolled his eyes and he and Horatio walked towards the entrance of McCauley Jewelers. "I'm just happy I have my bike."  
"Some day, you might need something with doors." Horatio told him.  
"Well, I got plenty of time for that." Speed said as they walked into the jewelers.  
"We're here to see Mr. McCauley, please." Horatio asked the man who came up to them.  
"Oh, Mr. McCauley is the previous owner. I'm the new owner. Rudolph Koehler, call me Rudy. But maybe I can help you with something, officer. I'd be more than happy to help the police." The man said. Horatio turned to Speed who was walking around the store.   
"Yes, I've recently been speaking with your customer, Mrs. Tawny Williams." Horatio said and he noticed the man looked nervous.   
"Yes, I just heard the news about her husband." Rudolph said as he and Horatio turn to look at Speed who was reaching for his gun. "It's tragic. She's such a nice lady."  
"Excuse me. Speed?" Horatio begins to walk towards Speed. "Stay put." Going for his own gun, Horatio lays his hand on his piece.   
"She and her husband were very good customers." Rudolph said as he began to back away from the officers. Horatio walks closer to Speed and they both have their guns out. Just then a door in the back opens.   
"Speed!" Horatio shouts and begins to shoot at the man with the gun. Speed tries to fire but he feels his gun misfire. Looking down at his gun he tries twice more but gets nothing. Looking up he feels fire go off in his chest as he loses his footing and his gun falls next to him. Horatio shoots the man and tries to fire at one who came in from the back as well but misses and the man gets away. Dropping to his knees Horatio goes to Speed.   
"This is CSI Caine. We have a priority here! I got a man down, shots fired!" Horatio puts his hands on Speed's wound. "You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine."  
"I-I can't feel anything." Speed chokes as blood rushes from his lips.  
Horatio pulls out his handkerchief and wipes Speed's mouth. "Hang in there." Just then Speed begins to go into cardiac arrest. "Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed."   
"I can't feel anything!" Speed murmurs as the blood floods his throat.   
"I know, I know. I understand. Just hang in, partner." Horatio says.

**Now we all know what happens and if you are me and have watched CSI: Miami since it came on you might have cried—-or just me. But what if the paramedics had been quicker and got to Speed. **

"How is he?" Calleigh said as she ran into the ER, Eric close behind. Horatio turned to them, still covered in Speed's blood. "Not sure yet. But when he was put in the ambulance he was still breathing. His heart went into massive cardiac arrest. He died once already." Alexx said as she came to join them.

"So that means what?" Eric asked. "He's not out the woods yet." Horatio said.

"Hey Speed. Getting yourself shot wasn't part of the job description." Eric said as he walked into Speedle's hospital room. Speedle was lying on the bed, patched up mostly on his left chest area and he laughed as he saw Delko enter the room.

"I decided I wasn't having enough fun in the lab—thought a gunshot should do the trick." He replied, his voice hoarse.

"You know, I wasn't worried about you but Calleigh was nearly in tears." Eric said as he watched the blonde walk into the room. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He telling lies about me again?" She asked sarcastically. Speed smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're all right."

"I know. Before you know it I'll be up and back in the lab bugging you both." Speed said.

**---That is all I can handle with this episode but Speed lives! I will go into Pro Per next, if I get some reviews! Please? I love help with my stories. Ryan shows up in Under the Influence as usual. **

**If someone could help me find the transcripts to Season 3, 4, 5 that would be awesome. I can only find some. **


	3. Help Please

**Ok, I am going to try and post Pro Per by Saturday, but I am having a really hard time with this because I can't find the original transcripts for Seasons 3-5 so I am going to make it up as I go because Speed is alive, but it will be the same murders and things just new dialogue—if you know things about certain episodes, email me, and just give the episode title and what you know. **


	4. Pro Per

**Might want to tell everyone that I don't own CSI: Miami, I know I am really convincing but I don't. CSB and Jerry Bruckheimer do. **

**Pro Per**

"I've got a bullet to the heart. She didn't even know what hit her." Alexx said as she lifted the young woman to examine the wound. "Calleigh, it's a through and through." "According to all of the bullets I'm pulling from the exterior of the house, I'm guessing a .9mm—and I think I found the lucky bullet." Calleigh said as she dug a bullet out of the house that was covered in blood. "Are you visiting Speed this afternoon?" Alexx asked Calleigh as she bagged and tagged her newest bullet. "I'm taking him lunch. He'll lose at least 20 pounds eating the hospital food and Eric brought him dinner so I offered lunch." Calleigh replied as she waved to Alexx as she put her evidence in the Hummer and went back to the lab.

"So I heard about the boat drive-by." Speed said as he and Calleigh ate in his hospital room. Chewing she nodded her head. "What do you have so far?" Speed asked and Calleigh laughed. "Already itching to go back to work? We have one dead—young woman about 25 years of age, mother of a young boy—10 years old. 30 casings found on the boat plus 2 bullets that hit the outside of the boat—" "So someone from the party fired at the boat?" Speed assumed. "Yes, we found out it was the host Dennis De Labeque—but we found partials on the boat and we are trying to match them. De Labeque thinks that he was fired upon by his ex-business partner who we are trying to locate." Calleigh said. "Did you find the driver?" Speed asked. Calleigh turned to look at him with question in her eyes. "Could be just me but if I'm going to shoot at someone, I'd have a driver, so I didn't slam into anything.""Eric did find two sets of prints." Calleigh said as Speed nodded his head. "I better get back to the lab. You okay? Horatio is gong to stop by later." "I'm cool. Doctor said I could be let out in a couple of days." Speed said. "I'll have to wear a sling and I have some metal in my shoulder but I'll be as good as new if not a little bionic." "I'm just glad that you're all right." Calleigh said. Speed grabbed her hand as she tried to get up. Looking him in the eyes he smiled at her and she placed her other hand on top of his.

"I know." He replied. Kissing his hand she left him to contemplate. About her. And about the reason he was here.

"Stevie Valdez picked 'B Slick' out of the photos." Horatio told Yelina as he watched Calleigh walk back into the lab. "And he can stay with you—for a few days." "Of course. You know it is." Yelina replied—sensing that Horatio was thinking of other things. Speed—the shoot out at the jewelers—if the ambulance had been but seconds later—Horatio always thought in 'what if'.

"Calleigh have you finished your report on Speed's gun?" Horatio asked as he walked into the ballistics lab.

"Of course." Handing him the file he flipped it open, reading the report he gave a slight nod. "There are many ways for a gun to malfunction. Faulty mechanism, low grade ammunition, bad gun maintenance—" "But we are not in the place to guess." Horatio said and Calleigh nodded. "No sir. We do not guess—we play in the facts." She replied but Horatio looked at her with the look that they knew all to well. "But I believe the reason the gun malfunctioned was poor maintenance." "But we do not have enough proof to conclude that and that closes the IAB investigation. Although Stetler is not going to let it go that easily." Horatio said.

"Speed." Horatio said as he walked into the CSIs hospital room.

"Hey H." Speed said as he lifts himself up to a sitting position. "I'm guessing you're not here to check on me."

"Yes and no." He replied. "Calleigh finished the preliminary on your weapon. It misfired and we cannot conclude exactly why it would. IAB investigation is closed. But Stetler has opened an investigation on you to check into your previous shoot out and gun malfunction. While the IAB investigation is open I am putting you on lab duty. You will analyze the evidence but no field work until the investigation is over." Horatio explained.

"You have got to be kidding me. Stetler is trying to stir up trouble! You know that." Speed shouted and Horatio nodded. "But we both know why your gun malfunctioned. I think we just need to let this investigation blow over. Until then lab duty." Horatio said as he walked from the room. Speed slammed his hand down on his bed and then cursed.

"I heard about the lab duty." Calleigh said as she leaned into the room.

"Yeah. I've been demoted to rookie." Speed said clearly aggravated. Calleigh shook her head at that.

"You have to understand how serious this is Tim." Calleigh said and Speed let out a curse. "This is the second—"

"I know the second time! Stetler is just dragging up trouble, he wants H's job." Speed said. Calleigh moved forward, shutting the door behind her.

"Of course he does but this isn't about him right now. We both know what happened to your gun. I, of course, if Stetler asks cannot say it—it would be assuming and I do not assume—but we know. And if your gun is ever placed in my hands again to be looked at after a shooting and it has malfunctioned I will never forgive you. Clean your gun Tim. If not for yourself, then for me. For the team. For everyone who cares about you." Calleigh said standing before Tim with tears in her eyes for one of the first times in her life.

**So that is Pro Per. Mostly a filler chapter before Ryan comes. I know I didn't explain the whole case but you can assume what happens. They caught the guy. Speed will be out of the hospital in Under the Influence, but of course in the lab and he will be mad that Ryan is working in the field and he isn't—especially with Calleigh. So tell me what you think of this. If I should change some of the characters, ect. I'm going to have Boa Vista come as usual but she is not going to be promoted and she and Eric are not going to get down like they did because I cannot stand her—but she will be the mole. **

**Who should get Calleigh? Ryan, Tim, Eric even. Vote, tell me what you think. Thanks to my first five reviewers (julene—Tim will not be able to stand Ryan, he will aggravate him in everything he does! PuntaCanagirl—I can't even watch that episode anymore! I cry every time! Ryan just isn't the same. **

**shan the writer—Oh Ryan is going to get it from Speed, you bet. Calleigh won't take it though. You know looking out for the new guy which will make Speed jealous. KaRWash—Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! kbeee—Thanks for looking, right now I am using the CBS website where they give brief explanations—names and all but thank you so much!), you guys are wonderful!**

**Look for Under the Influence by Sunday—probably earlier. **


	5. Under the Influence

**Under The Influence**

"Oh, honey, you took a beating." Alexx said as she gingerly moved the young woman's head. She had apparently been hit by a bus, but it looked more like a train had stuck.

"Can you tell us anything, Alexx?" Horatio asked, tipping up his sunglasses.

"Poor dear didn't see it coming. Multiple contusions and bruising, bones broken and out of place—and she was beautiful."

"She still is Alexx, she still is. Eric?" Horatio called.

"No one saw anything." Eric said, standing with a hand on his hip.

"And since there are no cameras on this street—"Horatio turned at the voice of a young police officer.

"Sir? I noticed that there were no security cameras so I interviewed all the witnesses and collected video cameras, cell phones and cameras." The officer said. Horatio looked at the officer's name tag.

"Thank you Officer Wolfe." Horatio said, and accepted the bag of photo devices the officer handed him. Horatio exchanged a look with Alexx.

"He's thorough." Alexx said meaningfully. Horatio's head snapped up at shouting, and he turned to see Detective Tripp take out a man who had been trying to leave the scene. Horatio jogged over and watched Tripp haul the man to his feet.

"Hey, dude, I wasn't doing anything—"

"Yeah, but you just don't look the type to be carrying a Chanel wallet. Particularly a women's Chanel wallet."

"This belongs to our victim." Horatio said with certainty, looking at the ID inside. "Katrina Hannagan." Horatio murmured. "Katrina. Take him down for robbery, Tripp. He is just a pickpocket—he doesn't have the stomach to kill."

Horatio came from interrogating the man who had taken Katrina Hannagan's wallet when he crossed paths with Yelina Salas.

"How are you?" Horatio asked. Yelina smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"Good." Horatio caught a glimpse of the young officer who had been so ready and through at the crime scene.

"That's the officer from Katrina Hannagan, isn't it?" Horatio asked.

"Ryan Wolfe. He wants the open CSI position. Asked that I put in a good word. He has a Bachelor's in Chemistry and is working on a Master's in Genetics. He's working patrol until he can get the Master's."

"Okay." Horatio said, pocketing his sunglasses and strolling to the fidgeting cop.

Calleigh Duquesne was walking back to Trace with evidence when she was stopped.

"Your dad's here." Calleigh kept her feelings to herself on that point. She deposited the evidence with Trace, and walked to the front.

"Dad!" she said. Her dad came up to her and hugged her. He reeked of booze.

"Hey Lambchop. I need to talk to you."

"Okay Dad." Calleigh said.

"I think I killed someone."

"Officer Wolfe?" Horatio asked and the young man leapt to his feet.

"Lieutenant Caine." Ryan said, offering a hand.

Tim Speedle walked into the Miami Dade Crime Lab, grateful that Horatio had had someone pick him up and needled that he needed that at all. He cradled his wounded shoulder, and walked to Horatio's office, to present himself and ask his duties. Lab duty. He, who had been working in the field since before he could remember, was back on lab duty, like some rookie. He was turning the corner to knock on H's door when he saw Horatio standing outside his office, speaking with an officer. He knew he shouldn't, but he stayed.

"So, I hear you're thinking of a career change." Horatio said, looking into the kid's earnest eyes.

"Yes. But only if I can be a criminalist." He took a deep breath, as if he was getting ready for something. "I've done a dozen ride alongs with homicide, ace quantitative analysis, hit all the seminars, I'm ready. I want this."

"Okay, so no more patrol." Horatio laughed.

"No sir. Patrol's great, but there's no follow-through. Dispatch calls, and you move on. CSI—you stay until the case is solved, and the victim is buried." Horatio pondered that.

"Let me see your service pistol." He suddenly asked. Ryan reached down, but hesitated.

"Sir?"

"Your weapon. Let me see it." Horatio said, and Wolfe handed over his pistol. Horatio released the safety and checked the inside. It was spotless, as if the weapon had never been fired. "Clean this every week, Officer?"

"More than that. I'm a little OCD." Ryan shrugged self-consciously. "Drives my watch commander crazy."

"Let me see your back up." Horatio asked next, and Ryan handed it over this time without hesitation.

"That is quite the case of OCD you have there Wolfe." Horatio said as he found the same meticulous care in the weapon as Officer Wolfe's service pistol. Wolfe sighed as if he'd just been denied something.

"Did I just lose this job?"

"You know what? Let me think about it. Sit over there, please."

Tim felt like he'd been punched. He'd known that there would have to be a replacement—he had a busted shoulder, and no CSI could work with one arm. But to hear H praise someone like that—Tim felt as if he'd failed Horatio somehow.

"Horatio?" Calleigh came up to her boss, and felt like fidgeting, like the young man on the bench near her was doing. Whatever he was waiting for, she felt like he did.

"Calleigh. What can I do for you?" Horatio asked. Tersely, Calleigh explained.

"Wolfe!" Ryan jumped to his feet and came to Calleigh and Horatio.

"Go with Calleigh. You're on the job." Horatio said. Horatio stayed Calleigh with a hand on her arm.

"What?"

"You need to stay hands off on this. You know what IAB would say. Let the kid lead."

"A newbie?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh."

"All right. Okay." She said.

"Speed! When did you get here?" Tim turned at the first welcome sound he'd heard all day. Eric Delko.

"About ten minutes ago." Speed said.

"I heard. You know. About lab duty. Harsh." Eric said.

"Yeah. But it's that or stay at home." Speed said.

"Tim—"

"Eric. I know. Calleigh's given me her information, and I get it. It won't happen again."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

Ryan was inspecting Kenwall Duquesne's car when Calleigh Duquesne came in, hands out. Ryan stood.

"Hey, whoa. Hands." Calleigh stopped. "Can you put them in your pockets? And stay at least ten feet away? I don't want the evidence contaminated."

"I've been CSI for a while, Wolfe." Calleigh said.

"Touché." Ryan said, tipping a pair of tweezers at her.

"So, what've you got?"

"Orange paint. Reflective orange paint, like from construction signs, so that they glow in the dark."

"Construction site." Calleigh said.

"Let's go find us some buildin' " Ryan joked.

Horatio stood with Alexx Woods in the medical lab.

"Look at this Horatio." She said, tipping the body and showing a huge bruise on the victim's back.

"She was shoved in front of the bus." Horatio said.

"Without a doubt. And she had bruises and healed breaks from before the accident. I'd say she'd been someone's punching bag for a while."

"And I know just the man to talk to." Horatio said.

Before he could get to interrogation where Jay Seaver was being held, he got a call about a second body. He went in search of Eric.

"We've got a second body conveniently at Katrina Hannagan's boyfriend's place of work." Horatio said to Eric, who crooked an eyebrow.

"All right then. Let me collect my case and we'll get going. How'd he die?" Eric asked.

"Now that was not what I expected." Eric said as he looked down on the body.

"Shoved down an elevator shaft." Horatio said.

Tim finally got a close up look of his replacement when Ryan Wolfe came in to deliver evidence to Trace.

"I'd like that as soon as possible. It's priority." Wolfe said, and Tim wanted to punch him. Kid looked like a damned Boy Scout. Was he old enough to work in criminology?

"I'm backlogged. I'll get it out as soon as possible." Speed managed out between clenched teeth, and even managed a polite tone. He thought that was his quota for the day.

"Sorry. Ryan Wolfe." Ryan said, offering a hand.

"Tim Speedle." Speed said, accepting the handshake and maybe shaking a little harder than he needed to. Ryan grimaced a little and shook off the effects.

"Thanks Speedle." Ryan said. Speed gave a mock salute.

"Hey Speed. Got my results yet?" Eric asked. Speed, looking through a microscope, looked up.

"Yeah, got it done as soon as I got it. It's fiber pulp composite used in high-strength polyester; most commonly used in uniforms. And, if you'll look at this," Speed grabbed a paper and handed it to Eric.

"Limonene? What is limonene?" Eric asked.

"I didn't know either, so I had to look it up. It's a leaf shining spray." Speed said.

"So whoever did this had—"Eric was interrupted by the door opening and Ryan Wolfe walking in.

"Have my trace?" Ryan asked.

"Almost. I got something that was higher priority. It'll be done within the hour." Speed said. Ryan looked at Speed with an eye that Speed didn't like.

"Fine." Wolfe bit out.

"Hurting on the rookie, Speed?" Eric asked.

"Only a little." Speed said.

Ryan wasn't exactly happy. He didn't know what the man in Trace had against him: he'd followed procedure, he'd tagged and bagged it correctly—there was no reason his evidence had been bumped down the line.

"Hey Ryan, what's wrong? You look angry enough to chop wood with your teeth." Calleigh said.

"My evidence—our evidence—was bumped down the line by some…some…Trace analyst who said he'd gotten higher priority evidence."

"Really?" Calleigh asked, having a sneaking suspicion who'd done that.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear it, Calleigh." Ryan said.

"No, I'm sure you didn't." Calleigh said. "You know what? Let me go check on it. Maybe I'll get it 'speeded' up a little." Calleigh said, and Ryan wondered what that play on words meant.

"Timothy Speedle! Just who made you God of the crime lab?" Calleigh asked as she blazed her way into Trace, snapping her gloves into place.

"Oh, hello Calleigh." Speed said, glancing up from the material he was meticulously cutting.

"You bumped Ryan Wolfe's evidence. Evidence I was there to see collected. Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric and H brought something in, said it was top priority. Besides, he could wait an hour." Speed said.

"Yeah, maybe. But my dad can't." Calleigh said.

"It had to do with your dad? Shit, Calleigh, I didn't know. Here—"He said, handing her a sheet. "It was definitely human blood on the bumper."

"Back to searching construction sites, then." Calleigh said. She turned away, but Speed stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Calleigh. Sorry. I didn't know. I hope everything turns out okay for your dad." Calleigh took his hand and squeezed it.

"So do I." she said.

Ryan was understandably angry when he realized Calleigh had been given his evidence, and not to mention the fact that Tim Speedle hadn't called him with the results. He decided a chat was in order.

"So, Katrina Hannagan's boyfriend had her killed, along with Patrick Wakefield, and he himself killed Martin Perlman. Dude had some problems." Eric said to Horatio.

"That he did, Eric. That he did."

"And it turns out Calleigh's dad didn't kill that guy, Travis Madison. He'd already been dead." Eric said.

"Yes. Wolfe did a good job."

"He did." Eric admitted begrudgingly. Horatio was going to say something else when he heard shouting and cursing. In the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

"Hey, Speedle! I want to talk to you." Ryan called as Tim Speedle came out of Trace.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Is there some reason you don't like me?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Your punk attitude." Speed shot back.

"Excuse me? You're the ass who couldn't process evidence—"Ryan didn't get to finish, because Speed, even with one arm in a sling, took a swing at Ryan. Ryan blocked it, easily, and pushed Speed back.

Calleigh was just coming from the Ballistics lab, feeling very happy about the conclusion of her father's case when she heard shouting.

"What the--?" she murmured. A lab technician came scrambling around the corner.

"Duquesne, it's Speedle and Wolfe." Calleigh's mouth set in an angry line and she ran down the hall.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Calleigh shouted, throwing herself between the two as Eric and Horatio came around the corner.

"Can I ask what's going on? Since when did the Miami Dade Crime Lab become the WWF?" Horatio asked. Both men were breathing hard and Speed's arm was bleeding profusely. Calleigh took off her jacket and placed it on the wound.

"Nice job." She hissed.

"H—"

"Speed, we'll discuss this later. Wolfe—this is your only warning." Horatio said.

"Are we having problems in the lab, Caine?" Horatio turned at the familiar voice.

"Nice to see you, Stetler. Can I help you with anything?" He asked. CSIs Duquesne, Delko, and Speedle ranged themselves behind Lieutenant Caine as new CSI Wolfe waited, believing he would lose his new job.

**Now this is Under the Influence, thanks to my sister who wanted to help me out since she knew I was doing almost all of Season 3 through Season 5. This is her handy work. Now, I just want everyone to know that this is a character driven story, not a case driven story, so I don't want any reviews telling me I'm forgetting stuff. No I'm not I just don't think we need a rehashing of the show. If you want to know what happened watch the show. Get the DVDs, they are awesome and no commercials. I'll post Legal Sunday or Monday. Thanks to Phoenix036—Boa Vista is just not believable as a criminalist, plus she needs someone else to dress her and do her hair. **


End file.
